


Suck It!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Flash Fiction, Gen, ada beberapa chara lewat misalnya himuro, hayo lho mereka ngapain ya hmm
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. Flash fiction. "Ayo hisap terus, Akashi." Akashi memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang mulai menjalari mulutnya. Dalam hati dia meringis. "Kau yang bilang ingin melakukannya. Jadi jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah." Ucapan Nijimura membangkitkan gairahnya meski di saat yang bersamaan bagian dalam mulutnya mulai terasa panas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck It!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

"Ayo hisap terus, Akashi."

Akashi memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang mulai menjalari mulutnya diam-diam. Dalam hati dia meringis.

"Kau yang bilang ingin melakukannya. Jadi jangan berhenti di tengah-tengah."

Ucapan Nijimura membangkitkan gairahnya meski di saat bersamaan bagian dalam mulutnya mulai terasa panas.

"Ugh, Akashi."

Napasnya mulai memburu. Rupanya dia mulai merasakan efek sampingnya.

"Abaikan wajah dan bibirmu. Terus hisap saja."

Netra merahnya terbuka, menatap benda di hadapannya dengan penuh determinasi.

"Akashi, meski ini panjang sekali, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Ya, dia harus bisa. Menghisap benda sepanjang ini bukan apa-apa baginya.

"Engh ... melihatnya saja aku—ugh, terus, Akashi ..."

Pemilik nama Seijuurou di sana mengabaikan beberapa titik di wajahnya yang mulai basah. Apalagi cairan kental yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Nijimura yang melihat hal itu segera mengambil tisu, mengelap wajah mantan adik kelasnya dan kedua sudut bibir pemuda itu yang kotor. Sembari mengelap dia berbisik, "Akashi, sedikit lagi. Kau kuat, kan?"

Kepala berhelai rambut merah itu mengangguk. Tentu saja, tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Akashi, hisap lebih kuat. Kau tadi juga bilang melakukannya demi diriku, jadi kau harus bisa membuat aku puas."

Ah ya, memuaskan mantan kakak kelasnya memang bukan hal yang salah. Toh dia yang sudah menjanjikannya di awal sebelum kegiatan ini dimulai.

"Akh—jangan ditelan dulu."

Si yang lebih muda terdiam, mengikuti instruksi orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ayo, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ...

"Nah, kunyah pelan-pelan."

Mulutnya bergerak, gigi-giginya mulai bekerja.

"Telan, jangan terburu-buru. Mulutmu penuh."

Jakunnya bergerak naik turun. Sesuatu yang awalnya memenuhi mulutnya kini mulai masuk melewati kerongkongannya.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Sensasi yang ditinggalkan dari melakukan kegiatan ini memang bukan main-main. Bibirnya bengkak dan mulutnya terasa terbakar. Argh, sial, wajahnya pasti kacau sekarang. Wajah memerah dengan keringat yang mengalir di setiap sisi wajahnya—ukh.

Nijimura, sebagai orang yang baik hati, kembali mengambil tisu tak jauh dari sana dan mengelap bulir-bulir keringat Akashi yang menghiasi wajah tampan mantan adik kelasnya itu. Selesai dengan keringat, dia mengambil tisu ketiganya untuk mengelap wajah dan sudut bibir Akashi yang kotor akibat ulahnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" pemuda bernetra kelabu itu bertanya hati-hati.

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng. Dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Aku takkan mau mengulanginya lagi. Hanya sekali ini saja."

"Maafkan aku, Akashi. Tapi terima kasih, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Uh ya, sama-sama."

Satu gelas penuh berisi air putih diambilnya dan langsung ditandaskannya dalam dua teguk. Meski rasa itu masih bersisa di mulutnya, tapi setidaknya karena minum tadi sensasi di mulutnya perlahan mulai hilang.

" _Sasuga_. Akashi Seijuurou."

"Ternyata, dalam hal seperti ini pun Akashicchi memang tidak bisa dikalahkan ya."

"Hah Kuroko ... ini menyebalkan. Padahal tadi seharusnya aku saja yang maju—mungkin aku bisa lebih cepat dibandingkan Akashi. Kau ini."

"Maaf, Kagami- _kun_. Kita bisa mencobanya lain kali. Lagipula aku penasaran rasanya."

"Aka-chin mengalahkan Mine-chin dan Kuro-chin. Wah, _sasuga_ ~"

Nijimura dan Akashi saling pandang sebelum melempar senyum satu sama lain. Yang lebih tinggi melirik pada orang di belakang meja bar. Tatapannya berkilat jahil saat menatap teman seangkatannya itu menghela napas panjang dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oke, jadi yang menang Shuu dan Akashi- _kun_ ya," Himuro angkat bicara setelah dari tadi terdiam, "dan ini hadiah untuk kalian berdua—atau lebih tepatnya untuk Shuu."

Satu piring _spaghetti bolognese_ yang baru dimasak kini tersaji di hadapan Nijimura. Dia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya dulu, menawarinya sopan meski keinginan untuk menghabiskan pasta Italia itu sudah menggebu-gebu di dalam dirinya. "Mau, Akashi?"

Akashi menggeleng. Sembari mengambil gelas yang sudah kembali diisi oleh teman ungunya di belakang sana, dia berkata, "Tidak. Entah kenapa aku mual melihatnya. Lomba konyol menghisap _spaghetti_ super pedas sepanjang dua meter buatan Murasakibara sudah cukup membuatku kenyang."

 _Got you_!

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Terinspirasi dari fanfik NaLu Inggris—cuman di bagian ambigunya sih. Di sana malah lebih ambigay soalnya pake lemon beneran haha (kata-katanya itu lho, deskripsinya bukan main) (dan ini masuk ratek atau ratekples juga bisa sih sebenernya wkwk). Ini kubuat untuk mengobati kebaperan para Ranger dan membersihkan imejku (?) sebagai author pembuat baper (?).
> 
> Oh iya, yang katanya nggak bisa nemuin grupnya, ini ID grupnya: 1460172757621303. Coba cek lagi.
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
